


Shostakovich: Jazz Suite No. 1

by crookedspoon



Series: Of major note and minor key [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dancing, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Tumblr: letswritesherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can play waltzes on both the piano and the violin; why then is it so hard to make his body follow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shostakovich: Jazz Suite No. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



> Written for the LWS Challenge 15, bingo card #3 "learning to dance." Also fills _"[Any - Any - dance](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/227488.html?thread=9258912#cmt9258912)"_ from fic_promptly and _"[hortatory](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/871350.html)"_ from 1_million_words.

When Sherlock treads on Mycroft's shoe for the fifth time today, Sherlock plunks down onto the floor and crosses his arms. If he hears "One, two, three" just once more, he's going to scream. He knows how to count to music, he's learnt several waltzes on both the piano and the violin, but he'd have a better chance of following the scales with his fingers than the beat with his legs.

Mycroft is nothing if not encouraging and it rankles Sherlock having to rely on him. Mummy's promised to teach him herself, but she has taken ill. _Mycroft, won't you be a dear? Why certainly, Mummy. It would be my pleasure_ , and so on.

Yet Sherlock's vowed he would dance with her on her niece's wedding, and he'd hate to disappoint. Even if it means letting Mycroft witness his failure.

"This is stupid," Sherlock scrunches up his face. "Why do you have to lead, anyway? Mummy is not going to do it when I dance with her."

"If that's all this is," Mycroft chuckles. "Let me guide you one more time, then. If you manage not to step on my feet, we can switch for the next song."

Sherlock's eyes, yes, his whole face lights up. A challenge! 

"It's on," he chirps and jumps to his feet quicker than a bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, fic snippets or to poke me about progress, you can now also find me on my [fic tumblr](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
